1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention are directed toward an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in technology for storing energy has increased. The technology of a battery has been widely used in devices ranging from a mobile phone, a camcorder, and a laptop PC to an electric car. A battery used as a power source for such electronic devices should have a high energy density.
Accordingly, a rechargeable lithium battery has been actively researched as a battery satisfying the requirements of such electronic devices. The rechargeable lithium battery includes an electrolyte, a positive electrode including a positive active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium.